Genie
= Genie = Genies are humanlike beings who dwell on the elemental planes. They are famous for their strength, guile, and skill with illusion magic. Combat Genies prefer to outmaneuver and outthink their foes. They are not too proud to flee if it means they’ll live to fight another day. If trapped, they bargain, offering treasure or favors in return for their lives and freedom. Plane Shift (Sp) A genie can enter any of the elemental planes, the Astral Plane, or the Material Plane. This ability transports the genie and up to eight other creatures, provided they all link hands with the genie. It is otherwise similar to the spell of the same name (caster level 13th). Djinni The djinn (singular djinni) are genies from the Elemental Plane of Air. A djinni is about 10½ feet tall and weighs about 1,000 pounds. Djinn speak Auran, Celestial, Common, and Ignan. Combat Djinn disdain physical combat, preferring to use their magical powers and aerial abilities against foes. A djinni overmatched in combat usually takes flight and becomes a whirlwind to harass those who follow. Air Mastery (Ex) Airborne creatures take a -1 penalty on attack and damage rolls against a djinni. Spell-Like Abilities At will—invisibility (self only); 1/day— create food and water, create wine (as create water, but wine instead), major creation (created vegetable matter is permanent), persistent image (DC 17),wind walk. Once per day, a djinni can assume gaseous form (as the spell) for up to 1 hour. Caster level 20th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Whirlwind (Su) A djinni can transform itself into a whirlwind once every 10 minutes and remain in that form for up to 7 rounds. In this form, it can move through the air or along a surface at its fly speed. The whirlwind is 5 feet wide at the base, up to 30 feet wide at the top and up to 50 feet tall. The djinni controls the exact height, but it must be at least 10 feet. A djinni’s movement while in whirlwind form does not provoke attacks of opportunity, even if the djinni enters the space another creature occupies. Another creature might be caught in the whirlwind if it touches or enters the whirlwind, or if the djinni moves into or through the creature’s space. Creatures one or more size categories smaller than the djinni might take damage when caught in the whirlwind and be lifted into the air. An affected creature must succeed on a DC 20 Reflex save when it comes into contact with the whirlwind or take 3d6 points of damage. It must also succeed on a second DC 20 Reflex save or be picked up bodily and held suspended in the powerful winds, automatically taking 1d8 points of damage each round. A creature with a fly speed is allowed a DC 20 Reflex save each round to escape the whirlwind. The creature still takes damage but can leave if the save is successful. The save DC is Strength-based and includes a +3 racial adjustment. Creatures trapped in the whirlwind cannot move except to go where the djinni carries them or to escape the whirlwind. Creatures caught in the whirlwind can otherwise act normally, but must make aConcentration check (DC 15 + spell level) to cast a spell. Creatures caught in the whirlwind take a -4 penalty to Dexterity and a -2 penalty on attack rolls. The djinni can have only as many trapped inside a whirlwind at one time as will fit inside the whirlwind’s volume. The djinni can eject any carried creatures whenever it wishes, depositing them wherever the whirlwind happens to be. If the whirlwind’s base touches the ground, it creates a swirling cloud of debris. This cloud is centered on the djinni and has a diameter equal to half the whirlwind’s height. The cloud obscures all vision, including darkvision, beyond 5 feet. Creatures 5 feet away have concealment, while those farther away have total concealment. Those caught in the cloud must succeed on a Concentration check (DC 15 + spell level) to cast a spell. A djinni in whirlwind form cannot make melee attacks and does not threaten the area around it. Noble Djinn Some djinn (1% of the total population) are noble. A noble djinni can grant three wishes to any being (nongenies only) who captures it. Noble djinn perform no other services and, upon granting the thirdwish, are free of their servitude. Noble djinn are as strong as efreet, with 10 Hit Dice. Efreeti The efreet (singular efreeti) are genies from the Elemental Plane of Fire. An efreeti stands about 12 feet tall and weighs about 2,000 pounds. Efreet speak Auran, Common, Ignan, and Infernal. Combat Efreet love to mislead, befuddle, and confuse their foes. They do so for enjoyment as well as a battle tactic. Change Size (Sp) Twice per day, an efreeti can magically change a creature’s size. This works just like an enlarge person or reduce person spell (the efreeti chooses when using the ability), except that the ability can work on the efreeti. A DC 13 Fortitude save negates the effect. The save DC is Charisma-based. This is the equivalent of a 2nd-level spell. Heat (Ex) An efreeti’s red-hot body deals 1d6 points of extra fire damage whenever it hits in melee, or in each round it maintains a hold when grappling. Spell-Like Abilities At will—detect magic, produce flame, pyrotechnics (DC 14), scorching ray (1 ray only); 3/day—invisibility, wall of fire (DC 16); 1/day—grant up to three wishes (to nongenies only), gaseous form,permanent image (DC 18). Caster level 12th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Change Shape (Su) An efreeti can assume the form of any Small, Medium, or Large humanoid or giant. Janni The jann (singular janni) are the weakest of the genies. Jann are formed out of all four elements and must therefore spend most of their time on the Material Plane. Jann speak Common, one elemental language (Aquan, Auran, Ignan, or Terran) and one alignment language (Abyssal, Celestial, or Infernal). Combat Jann are physically strong and courageous, and do not take kindly to insult or injury. If they meet a foe they cannot defeat in a standup fight, they use flight and invisibility to regroup and maneuver to a more advantageous position. Change Size (Sp) Twice per day, a janni can magically change a creature’s size. This works just like an enlarge person or reduce person spell (the janni chooses when using the ability), except that the ability can work on the janni. A DC 13 Fortitude save negates the effect. The save DC is Charisma-based. This is the equivalent of a 2nd-level spell. Spell-Like Abilities 3/day—invisibility (self only), speak with animals. Caster level 12th. Once per day a janni can create food and water (caster level 7th) and can use ethereal jaunt (caster level 12th) for 1 hour. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Elemental Endurance (Ex) Jann can survive on the Elemental Planes of Air, Earth, Fire, or Water for up to 48 hours. Failure to return to the Material Plane before that time expires causes a janni to take 1 point of damage per additional hour spent on the elemental plane, until it dies or returns to the Material Plane. Jann As Characters Janni characters possess the following racial traits. * +6 Strength, +4 Dexterity, +2 Constitution, +4 Intelligence, +4 Wisdom, +2 Charisma. * Medium size. * A janni’s base land speed is 30 feet. It also has a fly speed of 20 feet (perfect). * Darkvision out to 60 feet. * Racial Hit Dice: A janni begins with six levels of outsider, which provide 6d8 Hit Dice, a base attack bonus of +6, and base saving throw bonuses of Fort +5, Ref +5, and Will +5. * Racial Skills: A janni’s outsider levels give it skill points equal to 9 × (8 + Int modifier). Its class skills are Appraise, Concentration, Craft (any), Escape Artist, Listen, Move Silently, Ride, Sense Motive, and Spot. * Racial Feats: A janni’s outsider levels give it three feats. A janni receives Improved Initiative as a bonus feat. * +1 natural armor bonus. * Special Attacks (see above): Change size, spell-like abilities. * Special Qualities (see above): Elemental endurance, plane shift, resistance to fire 10, telepathy. 100 ft. * Automatic Languages: Common. Bonus Languages: Abyssal, Aquan, Auran, Celestial, Ignan, Infernal, Terran. * Favored Class: Rogue. * Level adjustment +5.